


Worship

by pokeasleepingsmaug



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Not for the faint of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeasleepingsmaug/pseuds/pokeasleepingsmaug
Summary: Ivar and you reunite on the battlefield after a victory. This is not for the faint of heart. I am so sorry for this, but I had the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone.





	

You knew he would find you after the battle, as he always did, and you were easy to find. It was your habit to dance on the field of battle after victory, splattered with blood and drunk on it, and this was how he always found you. Every fiber of your being was ecstatic on victory, shocked with the knowledge of life. You felt as though light burst from your pores. You felt more powerful than a Valkyrie. He pulled his chariot to a stop beside you, his once-white horse snorting at the scent of the death that surrounded him. 

You did not stop but continued to dance, feeling your lover's hungry eyes devouring you like a wolf about to spring onto an elk. After a few more moments of him watching you, he slid from his chariot to rest at your feet, gazing up at you. His face was beautiful, carved from marble and splattered with blood. Power and death and life flowed around him, intoxicating you even further. His eyes were smoldering black with bloodlust and desire as he looked at you.

“You are my queen of carnage, and you dance to the music of swords on shields. You are my raging, wanton goddess of death and beauty, andI have come to worship at your altar. I beg for the sweet destruction only you can give me.” His voice was low and raspy, crawling over your skin like maggots over corpses. 

You went to him, as you always did, covered in blood and reeking of death. He swirled his blunt, calloused fingers over the drying blood on your face, brought his dripping ax to your mouth and let you taste the sweet red wine of life. You brought your sword to his lips, watching the way his tongue lapped at the crimson coating it, and tossed aside your shield, the rim battered from blocking many savage blows.

He lay you down among the slaughtered, both of you drunk on your ability to take life, to deliver chaos. You felt more powerful than the gods who sculpted the worlds, stronger than the giants who walked the earth before Thor defeated them. He carelessly pulled your armor and clothing away, clawing recklessly at any part of you he could touch. You knew he must have you or burst for want of you. The same heady need tore through you, sharp and relentless, driving you on. 

He bit down on your breast, hard, claiming you, worshiping you. His own Valkyrie, his deadly goddess. His teeth drew blood and he lapped it up, growling like a wolf protecting his kill. Your nails drew beautiful red lines down his neck as he slammed himself home into you. Your name a half-groaned prayer, he continued his frantic worship of you, begging. Destroy me as you destroyed them. You are my beginning and my end. There is no me without you. No life without you, and no death either. Only the vast emptiness of chaos. You are all. Destroy me.

And you obeyed with a wild scream, harsh as the cawing of ravens who peck the eyes of the dead. You pulled him into you, deep as he could be. Life and death flashed through your being, engulfing you and consuming him. Among the cries of the dying, the screams of life dominated as he spilled his seed in you like the blood of a sacrifice.


End file.
